American Boy
American Boy is a song by Estelle ft. Kanye West. It is sung by Caro and Ashton in Sing Off. Lyrics: Ashton: Just another One champion sound Me and Caro About to get down Who the hottest In the world right now Just touched down In London town Bet they give me a pound Tell them put the money In my hand right now Tell the promoter We need more seats We just sold out All the floor seats Caro: Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to New York I'd love to see LA I really want To come kick it with you You'll be my american boy Caro: He said Hey sister It's really Really nice to meet ya I just met this 5 foot 7 guys Who's just my type I like the way He's speaking His confidence is speaking Don't like his baggy jeans But I'ma like What's underneath it And no I ain't been to MIA I heard that Cali never rains And New York heart awaits First let's see the west end I'll show you to my bridrens I'm liking this american boy American boy Caro and Ashton: Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to New York I'd love to see LA I really want To come kick it with you You'll be my american boy, American Girl. Caro: Can we get away this weekend Take me to Broadway Let's go shopping baby Then we'll go to a Café Ashton: Let's go on the subway Take me to your hood I neva been to Brooklyn And I'd like to see what's good Caro: Dress in all your fancy clothes Sneaker's looking Fresh to Def I'm lovin those Shell Toes Caro and Ashton: Walkin that walk Talk that slick talk Caro: I'm likin' this american boy American boy Caro and Ashton: Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to New York I'd love to see LA I really want To come kick it with you You'll be my american boy Caro: Let them know again blud Ashton: Who killin em in the UK Everybody gonna to say you K Reluctantly Because most of this press Don't play wit me Estelle once said to me Cool down down Don't act a fool now, now I always act a fool oww, oww Ain't nothing new now now He crazy I know what ya thinkin Ribena I know what you're drinkin' Rap singer Chain Blinger Holla at the next chick soon As you're blinkin What's you're persona About this American Brama Am I shallow Cuz all my clothes designer Dressed smart like a London Bloke Before he speak his suit bespoke And you thought he was cute before Look at this P Coat Tell me he's broke And I know You're not into all that I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit But I still talk that caaaash Cuz a lot wags want to hear it And I'm feelin Like Mike at his Baddest The Pips at they Gladys And I know they love it So to hell Wwith all that rubbish Caro: Would you be my love, my love Ashton: Could be mine Caro: Would you be my love, my love Ashton: Could be mine Caro: Could you be my love, my love Would you be my american boy American Boy Caro and Ashton: Take me on a trip I'd like to go some day Take me to Chicago San Fransisco Bay I really want To come kick it with you You'll be my american boy Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Caro Underwood Category:Songs sung by Ashton Scott